Unexpected love
by tommyskat
Summary: She loved him. The truth was she had fallen for him so quickly it made her head spin. Unlikely pairing read
1. The meeting

She loved him. The truth was she had fallen for him so quickly it made her head spin. She still remembered the day she had met him. She was at the sandbox playing with her best friend Nate Archibald. She was 4 and a half and she was very proud of that half number. She was starting school in a few days and it excited her. She was so excited to learn things and see things she couldn't have imagined. She wanted to travel the world some day and she would take Dan and Nate with her and they would all be friends until they died. She smiled and went to pick out a stick to go on top of her sand castle. She had found the perfect stick and was walking back when she felt his leg slip out and trip her. She looked up to find perfect brown eyes staring down at her. She didn't need to look at his lips to know his trademark smirk was playing against his pillow soft lips. She stood up and brushed herself off and glared at him. "Watch where you're going next time" he said as if she had asked his foot to slip out like it did. She didn't cry or make any attempt to speak. She reached out and pulled his stupid scarf off and threw it to the ground and stomped on it using her heel to push it into the dirt. She walked past him and got back in the sandbox, putting her stick into her castle and looked over to see Nate looking at her mouth wide open. "What?" she asked as innocently as she could muster. "Nothing Van Van, just remind me never to get on your bad side" he said with a smirk and a wink.

**Authors Note: So this was originally going to be a one shot but I just wanted to get this out there as quickly as possible. I am in love with this story so much now that I started writing it. I will try to update tomorrow as long as I know people are reading it,**


	2. 5th grade

Years later they were in the same 5th grade class and shared the table they sat as. It was the only time in her life she had cursed her name was Abrams. Damn him for being a Bass. They boy was a terrible flirt and he had to be so damn hot with that stupid scarf. She sat at the table and watched the clock he had exactly one minute to get to class and she was hoping he wasn't coming. She had only been blessed with a couple of those days but she was hoping for another. With 10 seconds he waltzed into the classroom like he was the king of the universe. She rolled her eyes and sighed. He sat and smirked at her. "So beautiful how are you today?" his voice dripping with the enthusiasm of knowing he was getting to her. She was grateful that class had started and that meant he would shut up and leave her alone. Oh how wrong she was. She had forgotten that her perfect life was only a dream and she was living in her own personal hell and he was the ruler of it. The first time she felt his hand on her knee she thought it had been an accident. The second time she knew it wasn't. She pushed his hand off and glared at him. He leaned into whisper in her ear. "Don't fight it we both know we want each other." He placed a small kiss on her cheek before he felt the smack that pushed hit head all the way to left it was like whiplash. It was the first and last time she had been sent to the principal's office for behavior and she didn't care. As she left the room Chuck, holding his cheek, smirked and thought to himself how hot she was when she was angry. He made a plan to maker her angry every time he saw her.

**Authors Note: So now you can see this is not a Serena Chuck fic but a Vanessa Chuck. Its not completely show based or book based its…what I want it to be. Reviews are appreciated and I have it written through until prom I just need to type it.**


	3. Suprises

The next three years were miserable for Vanessa. Her parents had puller her away to live in Vermont. She hated it and was so glad when her parents decided to let her move back to her beloved New York. She had grown up, mind, body and spirit. She walked into Constance Billiard on the 1st day of school in the uniform and was surprised to see guys checking her out. She couldn't deny it she was no longer the eleven year old girl she had been. She was now a full grown woman with the curves to match. She smiled when she saw Nate and Blair. Blair looked at her like she had seen a ghost and Nate turning to see what had shocked Blair so much, smiled his wide smile. He ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received. "Van Van?" he said as if questioning her existence. She smiled "Surprise". He smiled and they talked until the bell rang. She got lost on the way to class and was surprised to run into Chuck Bass. He looked her up and down and smiled. "All grown up Abrams" he stated like he was so damn smart for realizing it. "Still a cocky bastard Bass?" He smirked and bent down to pick up the book that had dropped from the pile in her hands and put it on top. "You know it Abrams. I'm having a party tonight and your coming. I'll send a car to pick you up at 7." He said before walking away leaving her no room to argue. That night at 7 on the dot a car pulled up at her apartment and picked her up depositing her at Chuck's club. She shivered slightly as she heard her Madden open toe pumps click against the concrete. The skirt of her yellow skirt billowed in the wind. She walked into the club, the room a mass of bodies, smoke and the smell of alcohol seeping into her skin. She worked her way through the crowd and made her way to the VIP section and smiled as soon as she saw Nate and Dan. She talked with the two boys for a while before Serena and Blair pulled her off to dance. They made a circle and swayed moving their hips in time with the music. Chuck Bass stood at the bar nursing a glass of scotch as he started at the girl, the one who had been gone. She had left not to long after the smack and if he had a heart he would have thought it was his fault, but he told himself he didn't have a heart and that made it easier. Well that and the girls he had dated. He was reckless and had lost his virginity at the ripe age of 13. He thought that being that close to someone would give him something. Bart Bass wasn't exactly the best father in the world and his mother wasn't even in existence in his mind. He watched the girl's hips and the way her arms swayed over her head like a helicopter. He watched her smile as it spread from her lips to her eyes illuminating the beautiful combination of blues and greens. Her eyes. He was positive no one would have eyes that matched hers. He could slip into those eyes and never come back and he would be perfectly okay with that. He sighed and made his way to the VIP section to Humphrey and Nate. He knew he needed to get her off his mind and he couldn't do that if she was in front of him. Later that night everyone was dispersing, when he spotted her trying to hail a cab. He straightened his scarf and walked over to her and cleared his throat. "You may be all grown up and sexy and all but I doubt they will stop for you." She turned to him her face not showing any kind of emotion. "Oh, hey Bass." She said her face falling slightly. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. In her mind he was still the 5 year old boy who had tripped her and had made her slap him. But there were so many things going around about him, she didn't know what to believe. She knew his home life wasn't the best but…to be pretty much a man whore as the age of 14; it was shocking to say the least. He smiled at her. "Let me give you a lift Abrams" He opened the door of his limo for her and waited. Part of him wanted her to reject him, tell him no so he could get mad at her and not want her anymore, but his heart wanted the 20 minutes alone with her. She nodded her head and he felt his heart skip a beat as she slipped past him into the limo. She smelled like fruits and he took a moment to memorize her scent before slipping in telling the driver where to go. They sat in silence a few moments before he cleared his throat and looked over at her. "How was Vermont?" She looked up at him and smiled surprised that he remembered where she had been. "It was fine but I'm glad to be back in New York" They went back to silence and then before he could even realize they were at her place. He slid out of the limo and held his hand out for her. She took it and got out and smiled. "Thanks Bass." She turned to walk to the door. "Abrams wait." She turned and he handed her a white box. "Open it when I'm gone." He turned and got into the limo, before closing the door he looked up at her. "I missed you Vanessa. I'm glad your back." With that he closed the door and the limo drove off. She looked down at the box and pulled the lid off and smiled. Inside was a small monogrammed scarf with dirt all over it where it had been stomped over and over again. She picked it up and looked at it before noticing a glint of silver in the box. She looked at it a small gasp escaping her lips. She pulled from the box a delicate chain with one charm adorning it. It was a small camera shaped locket. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a picture of him and her smiling at his birthday before the scarf. She looked towards the disappearing limo and smiled. Chuck Bass had a heart after all.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I love my story and its not like the books or the t.v show so yes B and S and V can be friends. This is Fan Fiction ya know?! Lol anywho read and review please!**


	4. Prom

It was Senior Year and prom was right around the corner. But Vanessa wasn't going. Not only did she not have a date but she was pissed at Constance. Even though she had the higher GPA Blair was going to be the valedictorian. When Blair found out she was beyond pissed. She knew how important this was to Vanessa. She went to her mother and found out she had paid for her to have the honor. Blair had done everything she could think of to get out of it but she couldn't and Vanessa loved her all that much for trying. She walked into school the week before prom and noticed people whispering and talking about her. She walked over to Blair and Serena and looked at them. "Do I have something on my face or something?" She said her hand reaching up and brushing hair out of her eyes. Blair shook her head and nudged Serena. "You're not going to prom" she said with a sigh. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "So what? It's only prom." "It's not only prom. This is your last dance with all of us. We get one prom in our lives and you're not even going to yours." Blair said in a huff. "You would think you would want to spend it with us." With that Blair and Serena walked off. She sighed and walked off to class. This was one of the Constance and Saint Jude's classes. She took a seat in the middle of the room and was surprised by who sat down next to her. They had always acted like the night in the limo hadn't happened and that she didn't know who gave her the necklace that had been on her neck for years now nonstop. "Hey" he said softly as if he was unsure of his own words. She looked at him a small smile playing across her features. "Hey" she repeated. "You know if you stay here you won't be able to sleep." He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe but I'm fine with it." She nodded and looked down at her books. Her fingers made their way up to the necklace and she smiled softly. "So you liked it then." She nodded and looked at him. "Why did you get it for me?" He shrugged. "I saw it and it reminded me of you, it wasn't that big of a deal." He looked away and she knew he was lying. She always knew and it made no sense to her or him. "Well I appreciate it so get over it." She said looking over at him with a smile. He looked at her and sighed softly. "Vanessa…go to prom with me?" He said quickly. She looked at him kind of shocked by the words that flew from his lips so fast that she wasn't sure she had actually heard him correct. "What?" she asked softly. "Don't make me repeat myself Abrams…you heard me. Yes or no that's it." He said looking away from her. She thought about what Blair had said earlier and about Chuck. This was the same Chuck who had beaded half the school. She looked up at him and nodded her said slightly. "Okay…I'll go with you." He smiled like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders now that she had said yes. Just then the bell ran and class was in session and no one seemed to notice the grins on their faces.

They had kept it a secret deciding they could keep the gossip away from them. She had gotten an emerald green dress and matching shoes and he had gotten a dark black suit with an emerald green vest. With her hair in curls and up and him without his scarf they looked like quiet the pair. They rode in the limo silent until he looked down and sighed. "Um here this is for you." He said handing her a box that held her corsage. "Thank you." She said with a smile. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a delicate wrist corsage of red roses and babies breath with an emerald green ribbon to tie it to her wrist. "Its gorgeous" she said with a smile looking up at him. He looked at her and all trace of any cockiness vanished. "Just like you." He reached over and pulled it out of the box and tied it to her wrist. He let his hand linger on hers for a moment and smiled. They pulled up to the hotel prom was at. He stepped out and helped her. They walked in and it was like in the movies when everyone stopped to look at them. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly before leading her over to Blair, Serena, Dan and Nate. "Wow Van Van" Nate said with a smile. "You look amazing." She smiled and thanked him.

Everyone was dancing in a circle when a slow song came on. Serena and Dan started to dance and Nate asked Vanessa to dance. Blair and Chuck were dancing when she looked up at him. "Do you like her?" He looked at Blair and tried his best to scoff at the idea. "Sure me and Abrams…yea me like her…that's great." Blair smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry I won't tell her."

He dropped her off at her apartment and before he registered what he was doing he swooped down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart and smiled. Things had definitely taken an unexpected turn.


	5. Mishaps and mistakes

Authors Note: So I am extremely sorry about the wait but I'm just so busy in school that I can't stand it

**Authors Note: So I am extremely sorry about the wait but I'm just so busy in school that I can't stand it. Good news is I might be able to get a job over the summer as a Dance Instructor back home. If not I may not be able to come back to my school and I would cry like nobodies business! This chapter may be short I don't know yet, I haven't decided what to write yet so this is all in the moment right now…and this has gone on long enough!**

Vanessa and Chuck separated after that. It was easier to pretend that nothing had happen between the two, because neither knew what was really going on between them. Sure Vanessa thought he was good looking and he made her laugh, but he had been with half of New York by now. Sure Chuck thought she was a gorgeous girl who knew just how to make him feel complete but he never felt anything for anyone. They decided to just distance themselves and this did not go unnoticed by the others. Blair tried everything she could think of to bring the two together while Nate did everything he could to keep them apart. He didn't want his best guy friend to hurt his best girlfriend, or that's what he told himself. Blair and he fought more and more that year and the group was getting worried about their futures. In the fall, Vanessa, Blair and Nate all started their freshman year at Yale. Not even a month into the semester Nate and Blair broke up. They realized for the first time in their life's no one was their too control them being together. Blair wanted to be free, Nate wanted to be free, and so they were.

Blair was still the socialite butterfly she had always been and as her roommate Van was too. However this Saturday night she wasn't in the mood to go out so B had left her on her own. She was reading her favorite Jane Austin book, Pride and Prejudice, for the umpteenth time when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Blair and she had forgotten her key she stood and went over to the door pulling it open. Much to her surprise there stood Nate. "Nate, hey…come in" she said moving away from the door so he could come into the room. She closed the door and turned to him as he sat on her bed and smiled at the book she was reading. "How many times have you read this book Van Van?" he asked looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She laughed and shrugged. "Enough I guess." She took the book from him and placed it on her bookshelf before sitting next to him on the bed. "What's up?" she said turning to look at him. "I was hoping we could hang Van…I mean we haven't talked in a while and I miss you" he said taking her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled. "I've missed you too" "Let's hang out like old times…we can watch a movie or play a game or something." He said looking away from her for a moment. She frowned slightly and nodded. They ended up deciding to watch John Tucker must die. She sat on the bed Indian style and he lay next to her, with his head propped up on her pillows. She moved her legs out because they were cramping and she yawned. "Come here" he said softly pulling her so she was lying with her head on his chest. She smiled and snuggled into him as they continued to watch the movie. She felt him stroking her hair and her eyes fluttered shut. "That feels nice" she said with a soft smile. He moved her slightly so he could look at her face. Her green eyes stared intently at his green eyes and she felt them both moving forward. His lips touched hers first and she didn't know what to do. Blair said she was over Nate, but the question was, was Van over Chuck? Before she knew it though she was kissing him back. His lips were so soft and warm and she felt herself getting lost in him. He rolled them over slightly so he was over her. He rested his weight on his side and pulled away from her lips. "I've wanted to do that for so long" he murmured softly letting his fingers run through her hair. She smiled softly and leaned up to him. "Then do it again please" he obliged and before she knew it they were making out feverishly and hands were traveling all over each others bodies. She pulled away and looked at him before pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. "Are you sure" he asked her softly. She nodded and they continued moving together.

He had spent the night and Blair had never come back that night although Vanessa knew better then to think she would. She heard a knock on the door and was woken from a wonderful dream. She looked over at Nate and smiled softly. "One second" she said loud enough for the person at the door to hear and soft enough to not wake Nate up. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door slightly so only her shoulders and head were showing. A slight gasp escaped her lips when she saw the last person she had expected to see again, Chuck. He had gone off to military school and he had only contacted her once since he had gone. "Vanessa" he said softly. "Chuck" she responded just as softly. Nate stirred in the bed and got up walking over to the door he wrapped his arms around her waist and opened the door wider. "Who is it?" Chuck and Nate saw each other and one smiled the other felt his heart drop into his stomach and disintegrate. "Chuck man! Dude, what the hell are you doing back?" "That's what I was starting to wonder" Chuck said looking into Vanessa's eyes. She looked down her cheeks flushing slightly. "Well come on, let me and Van here get cleaned up and dressed and we'll go to brunch okay" Nate said. Chuck nodded and they closed the door for a moment so Nate could get dressed. He kissed Vanessa once more before taking Chuck back to the guy's dorm.

An hour later they all met and pilled into Chuck's limo. Vanessa sat on the opposite side then Nate and Chuck and allowed them to talk as she fiddled with the bottom of her yellow sun dress. Chuck watched from the corner of his eye and when they got out of the limo he stared a little too hard at her. They walked in to the restaurant and took their seats. Nate excused himself to the rest room. Vanessa bit her lip and looked at Chuck. "It's good to see you" she said softly but he cut her off. "My best friend? Really Vanessa, I thought you were the one girl who could resist him and his…charm." He said, trying not to get to emotional. He couldn't show her he cared that much. She shook her head and looked at him. "I'm not doing anything wrong Chuck. It was your idea to pretend that that kiss didn't happen, not mine! I moved on and I suggest you do the same." She said before smiling at Nate when he sat back down. Chuck and Vanessa looked at each other and they both knew, this was far from over.

**Authors note: If you hate it I understand. Trust me Nate and Vanessa is not a permanent ship I just have an idea. This story is a Chuck/Vanessa fic all the way. It's a CAN! Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
